


Safe in Your Arms

by uncivilrat (raptor_rats)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ash Lynx, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Honeymoon, M/M, Nipple Play, Past Sexual Abuse, Thigh High Socks, Top Okumura Eiji, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_rats/pseuds/uncivilrat
Summary: As Ash was packing for their honeymoon, he came across the socks he had purchased months ago. The fact that they were stuffed away in the back of his dresser had escaped him, until now. He held the socks up, looking them over, and then folded them back up and stuffed them at the bottom of his suitcase, beneath everything else. If he was ever going to use them, it might as well be their wedding night. He supposed he'd need some lube, too.Ash wasn't sure if he'd ever be ready. When he was with Eiji, though, he was ready as he'd ever be.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	Safe in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure what to say. This is the longest fanfiction I have ever finished, and I'm pretty proud of it. I almost never write smut, though, so I'm not sure how I'm doing in that department.
> 
> Did this come out as slow and loving as I wanted it to be? No, I tend to rush my writing. Still, I'm proud of it. I like to imagine that they've done a few sexual things together in the past, but never something so intense. Yeah, so this is what was produced!
> 
> Let me just add: I'd like to imagine that at this point, they've done some experimenting but haven't gone all the way. Fingering, blowjobs, handjobs, things of that sort, but never full-on sex.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this piece. Kudos, comments and criticism are appreciated!

They were married. They were really, truly, legally married.

The ceremony had been in the morning, before the summer weather became unbearable. It was held in an outdoor venue, with plenty of flowerbeds and a natural river running close by. The chirping birds and flowing of water were the background noise to Ash and Eijis' vows.

Ibe-san was the one to walk Eiji, who was dressed in a crisp, white suit, down the aisle. When they reached the arch, he paused and looked to Eiji. Ash couldn't hear what he said, but it made Eiji smile and wrap Ibe-san in a tight hug. Then, when they separated, Ibe-san gently took Eiji's hand and guided it into Ash's.

The two spoke no words, but as their eyes met, they both smiled wider.

Ash led Eiji up onto the elevated platform by his hand, and they stood facing each other, before the officiator. She began her speech.

Ash knew he shouldn't have been concerned, but his hands were sweating and trembling by the time she reached the infamous line where she looked to Eiji and asked, "Do you, Eiji Okumura, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Eiji took a breath, and Ash's heart stopped. This was where he'd say no.

"Ash has been there for me since day one of my arrival in America. His presence helped me escape those bastards who had taken Skipper and I hostage."

They had mourned Skipper years ago, but just the mention of his name caused a ripple of sadness throughout the funeral, specifically from those in Ash's gang who were seated in the audience.

"My trip to America helped me through one of the toughest times in my life, but most of all, Ash helped me through it. Our time spent together was precious, and I can't wait to spend more with him as his husband."

He reached for Ash's hands, and Ash didn't hesitate to meet Eiji's and grip them in return.

"So yes, I do," he smiled.

Ash didn't prepare nice vows like the dark haired boy standing across from him, which he felt guilty for. He had written some, but it wasn't up to par with what was typical for him.

"I can write an essay on any topic you ask me to," he began. "From why an apple is healthy, to how cancer functions in the body. But nothing I write can put into words how much I adore and love Eiji."

Eiji blushed, lowering his gaze as a shy smile spread across his face.

"Any of my guys," he pulled his eyes away from the black-haired boy and swept his eyes over the crowd, "Can tell you all about how I have a soft spot for Eiji. He's the reason I get up in the morning. Nobody in my life can compare to him."

Eiji looked about ready to kiss him then and there.

"I do."

The officiator smiled. "The rings, please?"

Michael, who had eagerly insisted on being both the flower boy and the ring bearer (and who could refuse such a sweet kid?), rushed forwards and presented the two pieces of jewelry.

Ash and Eijis' eyes met as they slid the rings on to each other's finger, and they didn't stop looking at each other until the woman announced, "I pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom."

Their eyes fell shut as they crashed their lips together. The cheers and hollers and whoops around them sounded distant, both of them too focused on the other. Ash's hands were on Eiji's waist. Eiji's arms were wrapped around Ash's neck. The way their lips moved together was sloppy and desperate, as though they had been apart for a year and this was their first kiss after all of that time.

They separated after what was probably around a minute. Their eyes met again, and it stayed like that, even as the roar of congratulations continued around them.

The reception came next. It was a bit of a blur among all of the excitement, but everybody seemed to have enjoyed themselves. Ash smashed a slice of cake into Eiji's face, and got the same treatment in return. Max scolded them for dirtying such nice suits, and Ash flicked him on the forehead and told him he was old.

Eiji's smile was so bright. It was contagious, and as they had their first dance, Ash found himself with a similar look across his face. They swept across the dance floor, with Ash leading the way, and ended with a kiss that was almost as deep as the one following their vows.

By the time it was over, they were cutting it close to when their flight was. Eiji had insisted that he didn't need anything too special for their honeymoon. The option Ash had gone with was one of the less extravagant trips that he had considered. He had refused to tell Eiji the location he had chosen. It was a rented beach house in Florida, along the coast, where they could look out across the ocean from the front porch. He had told Eiji to pack for warm weather, and that was the only hint the older man got.

Max drove them to the airport when they were done changing out of their tuxes in the banquet hall's bathroom. Their luggage had already been packed into the backseat the morning of, leaving them with nothing to worry about preparing or retrieving.

The flight was nothing too eventful. Eiji's eyes lit up with excitement when he realized where their flight was landing, Ash thought it was adorable. They both napped through most of it, exhausted by the day, and didn't wake up until around 20 minutes before the landing time. Eiji was still yawning when they went to retrieve their luggage.

The trip to the house wasn't too long, nearing an hour but not going over. Eiji looked overjoyed when he saw the beach, and Ash pulled him close by one arm in the backseat of a cab.

When they pulled up to the home and stepped out of the car, Eiji suppressed a gasp. "Did you rent this whole place?" he whipped his head in Ash's direction, looking like a kid in a candy shop.

"I did," Ash grinned as he hauled their luggage out from the trunk of the taxi.

Eiji threw his arms around Ash as soon as he set the last bag on the sidewalk, beaming, and pressed a big kiss to his cheek. Ash laughed.

They made their way inside once Ash had paid the driver for his service, and left their suitcases by the door as they went to explore the building they'd be staying in for the next two weeks—Ash insisted they had a long honeymoon.

The house wasn't massive, but it wasn't small by any means. There was a view of the ocean, which was several meters from the building, from the living room as well, and Eiji stood there for several minutes, watching the waves and the way the rising moon glimmered on the surface.

They made their way through the rest of the house, that same look of awe remaining on Eiji's face. Ash was used to bigger, nicely decorated homes, but even he could admit that the cozy feel made them better than any mansion he had stayed in before.

When Eiji was done fawning over the gorgeousness of the sea, they retrieved their luggage from its place by the front door and left it on the bedroom bench located at the end of their king-sized bed.

"Do you want to walk along the beach?" Ash asked as they placed their things on a small table pressed against the room's wall.

Eiji shook his head. "In the morning. For now, I just want to cuddle here. I've wanted to since I woke up this morning..."

Ash smiled, nodded, and draped his arms around Eiji's neck, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

They stood in silence, holding each other. Ash buried his nose in the dark hair atop Eiji's head, just tall enough for him to do so, and took a deep breath of the familiar vanilla shampoo that Eiji insisted was not "too girly" for him to use. No matter how much Ash teased him, he really did love how it smelled.

"Your chin is poking my forehead," Eiji complained, but when Ash went to pull away, Eiji held him in place. "That was not me telling you to move."

Ash would roll his eyes, but they had already fallen shut again as soon as Eiji pulled him back into place, and he was too content to open them once more, or quip back with some sort of sharp retort.

The arms draped around Ash's torso held a tenderness that was so common, yet felt like a new sensation every time they were placed there. Each time he felt Eiji's soft touches, he was reminded that this gorgeous man was his, and Ash was Eiji's in return. And each time, he was filled with indescribable feelings of love that were just as powerful as the last.

Eventually, with both of their legs tired thanks to already having been standing for most of the day, Eiji took his leave and slipped off to shower.

Ash stared at the bathroom door connected to the bedroom and listened as the water started and pelted the tile floor. When he was sure that Eiji wouldn't be coming back out for something, such as a forgotten item, he made his way over to where their bags were.

He opened one of Eiji's and pulled the older boy's favorite sweater out, unfolding it and shaking it out to remove any wrinkles caused by being stuffed away with everything else. He stripped down to nothing and replaced his clothes with only the sweater.

Ash looked back at the bathroom door, his heart beating a bit faster than usual, and reached for the smaller of the two suitcases he had brought. He unzipped it and rummaged through, down to the bottom, where he found a pair of black, thigh-high socks that he had packed. He had to sit down to pull them up his legs.

When the outfit, if it could even be called that, was complete, he found himself staring into the mirror, twisting to see every angle of his body. He looked good, with the cream-colored sweater dipping down low enough to cover his privates and cupping his gentle curves the slightest bit. While it reached lower on Eiji's body because of the few inches that Ash beat him by in height, it was not as baggy on him, because while they were both slim, Ash's slight hourglass figure gave him a slimmer torso.

When he was done obsessing over his looks, Ash grabbed a book from his suitcase and climbed into the large bed. He picked up from the page his bookmark had been wedged into.

His mind couldn't stop flicking between the book and what he was about to initiate. Several times, he had to reread a paragraph, or even a whole page on a couple of occasions. Excitement coursed through his veins, coupled by anxiety, and then some other emotions that he couldn't quite identify.

He got through one chapter of the story, less than what was typical for him, by the time Eiji stepped out of the bathroom. His upper body was exposed, and his waist was wrapped in a white towel provided by the person who rented the building out to Ash.

Ash glanced over his husband's chest and smiled, raising his gaze to his face. "Eiji," he said as he placed his bookmark back into the book, "Come here…"

"Let me get dressed," he chuckled and continued his walk to where their luggage had been left.

"No," Ash set the book aside and pushed the blankets off of his legs. "Now, please."

Eiji stared at him, mainly his legs. His mind needed to wrap around what it was viewing first. He hadn't expected this.

"Ash," he managed to choke out, his face suddenly blazing red.

Ash spread his legs the slightest bit, showing Eiji a glimpse of the half-erect cock hidden partially beneath the sweater. "Come on," he tilted his head to the side.

Eiji didn't hesitate to climb up into the bed, abandoning his towel on the floor and letting his own hardening dick free. It was much bigger than Ash had realized.

Ash spread his legs further to let Eiji settle between them. "There you go," he grinned up at the kneeling boy, "Like what you see?"

"Always," Eiji leaned down and crashed their lips together.

Ash laughed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Eiji's neck and letting him take control.

The kiss was sloppy and desperate, their lips shifting together and tongues pressing against each other. Their eyes were closed, and their breathing came out a bit heavier. There was no fight for dominance; They both knew who would take which position.

When they broke apart, both boys were left panting, with dopey grins spread across their face.

"The lube is in my blue suitcase," Ash brought a hand up and ran it through Eiji's fluffy hair. "You'll need to prepare me."

Eiji was up within seconds, making his way to the suitcase and finding the lube. He popped the cap open as he made his way back over, and kneeled between the blond's legs again. They were spread wider, to allow Eiji easier access to the areas he needed to reach.

"Ash," Eiji suddenly paused. "You know we don't need to do this, right?"

Eiji had always insisted on letting Ash know that they did not need sex to fulfil their relationship. Ash alone would always hold his heart, he had said, even if he never once wanted sex in their life.

Ash lifted his hand up, smiling, and brushed it through Eiji's hair, then down to his cheek and finally resting on the back of his neck.

"I know," he said in a soft voice, "I want to do this. I want you to show me how amazing this can be."

"Then I will do just that," Eiji said, and there was promise in the way he spoke.

Eiji squeezed a drop of lube on to his fingers and rubbed it lightly around Ash's rim, watching him closely.

It went unspoken that Eiji had to be careful. It had been years since Ash had last been raped, but PTSD didn't care about time.

Ash flinched at the coldness of the substance, and Eiji immediately took this as a bad sign. He ripped his finger away, as though he had been burnt, and asked in his deeply concerned tone, "Do we need to stop?"

Laughter bubbled in Ash's chest, and he was unable to hold it back. "No, dumbass," he said in between giggles, "It's fucking freezing!"

Eiji blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his clean hand. "Sorry, I didn't think to warm it up," he apologized.

Ash smiled playfully. "Go back to it, handsome."

Eiji reached back down and moved his finger in a circular motion again, warming the liquid up in the process.

"I can put a finger in?"

Ash nodded, and gasped as he was penetrated slowly by one digit. An ache spread through his lower body, and he was grateful that Eiji paused after only the first knuckle.

It had been a long time since Ash had last taken something in that region. He had tested the waters a few times ever since being freed from his previous life, but that had been a long time ago, and while they hadn't all ended badly, they were never good either. He was neutral on it most of the time.

With Eiji above him, however, gazing at him with eyes full of love, it was better than doing it alone. Just being with his lover filled him with enough pleasure to gratify any sexual desires, probably for his whole life.

Looking into Eiji's eyes reminded Ash that he was safe here. No meant no in their world, where there were no Golzines or Foxxs to taint it.

Eiji didn't move his finger any more until he was given permission. Ash guided him through pushing it all the way to the last knuckle, using a soft tone. Eiji needed more guidance as a top than Ash did as a bottom, which Ash found a bit comical.

"Just like that," he said, nodding. "Keep going, baby. You're doing good, and so am I."

Taking the whole finger wasn't horrible, especially with the adorable, focused expression Eiji had across his face.

Ash encouraged Eiji to feel around, and when Eiji brushed against his prostate, Ash couldn't hold back his full-body shudder and a soft noise that bordered on being a moan.

Eiji took this as a bad sign and went still. "Did I hurt you?" he asked, resting a hand on Ash's thigh, just above where one of the socks ended.

Ash had heard words like that so many times. _"Does that hurt? What about this?"_ It infuriated him to hear it from people who didn't actually care. Those people tried to sound like they meant it, but that unconcerned look in their eyes showed that it was just another way to gain his trust.

Yet, coming from Eiji's mouth, it was just full of concern and love that their voices had lacked. It made him feel safe.

"No, no," Ash laughed softly, "You hit my prostate. It felt good."

Eiji smiled. "I'm glad. So I can move my finger again?"

"How about you add a second one, first?" Ash requested.

Eiji added more lube, just to be careful, and slid another finger inside of the man beneath him. His eyes remained trained on Ash's face.

Ash took a shaky breath as he was stretched further. Eiji took notice of his attempt to conceal any visible signs of pain, and paused, his hand rubbing circles on Ash's thigh now.

"You're doing great," Eiji said. Ash released a slow breath at the words, and focused on relaxing his lower half so he could take more.

It wasn't a long wait, and soon Eiji's two fingers were buried inside of Ash. Eiji was gently prodding around in search of the spot he had hit previously. He avoided twisting too much, or pulling out again.

When he found it and Ash squirmed, he changed his attention to that specific spot, prodding and rubbing against it until Ash was seeing stars.

"Fuck, _Eiji,"_ he moaned, clenching around the digits. "Right there!"

It was rare that the men cared much about Ash's pleasure when they were manhandling him. Golzine did, more often than not, but it felt wrong to enjoy himself like that. Here, though, it felt so right. Whenever he met Eiji's eyes, he wasn't repulsed by the person he saw above him. Ash instead fell further in love by the second, if that was even possible.

Eiji didn't stop hitting Ash's sweet spot until the blond was a sweating, moaning mess beneath him. As Ash caught his breath, the older boy asked, "Was that okay?"

Ash looked to his husband and grinned lazily. "Amazing," he nodded. "Nearly made me cum."

Eiji blushed at the mere thought of Ash's orgasm. "Should I add a third finger, or are you ready?"

Ash looked down at Eiji's cock. It was big, and he probably should've said yes to a third finger. However, when he saw the red tip, dribbling precum on to the bed like a drooling dog, he spread his legs wider and responded, "I'm ready."

Eiji reached for the lube bottle again and coated himself generously, a bit too much. He used some of the excess to wet Ash's hole further, and then pressed the tip of his cock to it.

When just the tip slid inside, one of Ash's hands clenched at the bedsheets while the other reached up to grip Eiji's shoulder. The strength of the hold was enough to let Eiji know that that was enough for now, and his hips stilled.

"Are you okay?" Eiji asked, as was expected.

Ash laughed breathlessly and blinked up at him. "It's a stretch, hun," he replied in a tight voice. "You're big."

"Am I?" Eiji smiled bashfully. "I've never really thought about it."

Ash nodded and scanned his eyes over Eiji's body. Through the years, it had gotten more toned. He wasn't as strong as Ash, but he put muscle on better than the blond.

He slid the hand on Eiji's shoulder down and felt over his pecs. "Yeah, you are," he smirked and pinched at one of Eiji's nipples.

The squeak Eiji let out was funny, but the moan that quickly followed kept him from laughing. He could listen to that sound all day if Eiji would let him.

"Don't do that, Ash!" he scolded. "Especially not while I'm like this," he then made a gesture towards where they were connected, "I'm going to end up hurting you!"

Ash was grinning now. "Okay, but only until I'm stretched enough to handle the movement," he said.

Eiji pouted and looked away without a word. Ash laughed.

"Come on, forgive me and I'll let you push in a little further babe," Ash teased, tugging gently at his hand.

Eiji didn't hesitate to oblige, giving up his feigned sadness. He gasped as he slid another half an inch in, then paused to get confirmation from Ash that he could go further.

Ash nodded, and winced as he took another inch. His lower half burned, spreading down his thighs and up to around his mid spine, and it took every ounce of his strength to not pull away. Eiji's fingers, gently caressing over his hips and thighs, made it easier.

He had to keep his eyes on Eiji through it all. Eiji, who was safe, who would stop if he needed it, who would never let him get hurt, inside of the bedroom and out. Eiji, Eiji, Eiji.

"There," Eiji smiled, "You're doing so good."

Ash bathed in the praise, a smile of his own replacing the weak grimace that had been in its place.

"You are too," he reached for Eiji's hand, grasping it and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you too," Eiji replied as soon as Ash had finished getting the words out, "So much, Aslan."

Ash hated when people used his first name. Eiji was the only exception, just hearing it out of his mouth send shivers down Ash's spine.

"Eiji," he let out a noise akin to a moan, "Call me that again."

"Aslan," Eiji repeated as he eased further in. He seemed to be gaining some confidence.

The burn had lessened, and he was able to take more without showing any visible signs of pain.

"This is alright?"

"Yes, Eiji," he laughed softly, smiling up at him. "You're doing fantastic."

Eiji blushed dark and looked down at where he was buried inside. "A few more inches," he raised his head, "Then I'm all the way in."

Ash's head lolled to the side, an internal debate taking over his mind for a moment. He turned back and he took a deep breath. "Go all the way."

Eiji might've protested, but Ash had a determined look on his face that encouraged the older boy to give him what he asked for. He was slow in his movements as he continued forward until he bottomed out.

Ash found himself not minding the ache now. Eiji didn't increase much in girth down at the hilt of his shaft, lessening the amount he had to stretch to accommodate for his husband's dick.

Before Eiji could ask, Ash smiled warmly up at him and said, "It's good."

Eiji smiled and leaned down, slow in his movements, as to not slide out or jostle his Ash's insides, and pressed his lips to Ash's. Ash cupped the boy's cheek, kissing back.

"You're doing great, Eiji," he murmured, their lips still touching.

Eiji sat up, gripping Ash's thighs gently. "You too…"

Ash chuckled. "Why don't you start thrusting a bit?"

"Are you sure?" Eiji tilted his head. "We're in no rush."

"Yes, I'm sure," he laughed again, "Go on baby."

Eiji's hands slid to his hips, holding them in place as he slid out. He left just the tip inside, then pushed all the way back in, to the base.

Ash gasped, his back arching the slightest bit. The pain was quickly giving way to pleasure.

Eiji paused, buried inside of Ash once again, to give the blond time to stop him. When there was no protest, he began a steady but unhurried pace of thrusting.

"God, you're fucking big," Ash gripped the bedsheets, staring up at Eiji through half-lidded eyes.

Eiji's hand drifted to Ash's stomach, feeling over the firm muscle, before trailing it up to his chest. "That's okay, right?"

Ash laughed breathily. Everything seemed funny in his pleasured haze. "Yes, dummy," he groaned.

Eiji laughed too. "Just making sure," he responded before going quiet again, besides the few grunts that escaped him as he maintained the rolling of his hips.

He watched the way his cock disappeared inside of Ash over and over again, impossibly more turned on by the sight accompanied by Ash's noises.

Ash closed his eyes, moaning a bit louder as the last of the pain receded.

Everything faded away, leaving just Eiji and Ash, Ash and Eiji, as though they were the only people left on Earth. The creaking of the wooden bed and the sounds of rustling sheets made good background noise to their moans. All sensations were forgotten, minus the pleasure and love shared between both of them.

Ash let out a whine, and Eiji wasn't sure how to take this. He slowed down. He watched the way Ash's face screwed up with frustration as the pleasure ebbed away, laughed, and picked up the speed again.

The way Ash's tight heat clenched around him encouraged Eiji to go faster, bracing his hands on either side of the younger man. "This good?" he whispered now.

"Yes, fuck, Eiji," Ash couldn't seem to keep his hands still, " _Ah-_ Go harder!"

Eiji rolled his eyes in a playful manner, but obliged to the demand and rocked his hips faster. "Like this?" he purred.

Ash nodded, his words coming out as an almost unintelligible mess. " _Hah-_ yes! Yes, _yes_ , right the- _ere!_ "

Eiji allowed the bliss to overcome him, knowing Ash was comfortable with the situation. His face screwed up unconsciously. Ash would tease him for it later.

Ash reached up and tangled his fingers into Eiji's hair, tugging on it but avoiding hurting his lover in the process. "So goo- _ood,_ " he moaned.

Eiji pressed himself as deep as he could. "You're so good too, Aslan," he murmured. A curse quickly left him at the way Ash clenched around at the mere mention of his first name.

One of Ash's hands reached down, and the nimble fingers wrapped around his own cock. He used the decent amount of pre-cum to fist at the shaft and thumb at the tip, his noises increasing in volume by the second.

Eiji knew both of their orgasms were drawing near by the mere sounds that left them both. He leaned down and thrusted harder into the body beneath him.

" _Fuck!_ " Ash cried out beneath him, his hand moving faster. The other moved up to Eiji's chest.

"Don't you dare," Eiji rasped, but it did nothing to stop Ash from pinching at one of the sensitive nipples. Eiji's arms, still holding him above the man sprawled out on the bed, trembled from the pleasure and effort.

Ash didn't stop until Eiji was groaning louder than before. Then, his attention turned to the other bud, and he did the same thing, his hands faltering whenever he was distracted by the euphoria of sex.

The hand on Eiji's chest paused in its movements, and Ash's face screwed up in what Eiji was pretty sure was one of the hottest expressions he had seen his spouse make. Then, his mouth opened in a silent cry as his orgasm wracked through his body.

He twisted his hand into the bedsheet as cum shot across his stomach, reaching as far as his collarbone. His hole spasmed around Eiji, and he thrusted harder, watching closely as Ash milked himself through the orgasm.

Then, as the feeling coursing through Ash's veins dwindled, Eiji pulled out and wrapped a hand around his own cock. It was still plenty slick from the lube he had applied before penetrating Ash, and so he was able to start pumping desperately at it as soon as he slid out.

His other hand was still propping him up, and he stared at Ash's post-orgasm face, the pleasure continuing to build until it was enough to make him spill over.

He came hard across Ash's body, turned on even more by the way his cum looked splattered across his husband's chest. "God, yes," he choked out.

Ash watched him through slitted eyes, a lazy smile spread across his face. "Good boy," he hummed.

Eiji let out a moan at the praise, and his remaining arm finally gave out. He collapsed on top of Ash, who let out a small "oof," and rested his head on the other man's chest.

Ash chuckled, his laugh a bit throaty thanks to what Eiji assumed was dehydration, and threaded his fingers into Eiji's hair, combing slowly through the dark locks. "I'd think you were the one who bottomed, if I didn't know any better," he teased.

Eiji tilted his head to glare playfully up at him. "Shut up," he murmured, "It was my first time."

"You did great," he smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Eiji yawned, his eyes falling shut.

They laid like that for what felt like hours, but was realistically around ten minutes. Their heavy breathing evened out, and Ash rubbed sweat from his forehead. He felt sticky and gross now, but was too comfortable and content to move Eiji off.

He'd need to change the sheets, which he dreaded, and they'd need a long shower to rid themselves of the evidence of what had just transpired. Though, when Ash finally worked up the willpower to get himself out of bed, he found that Eiji was like a deadweight on top of him.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Ash whined. "You're all sweaty, you need another shower. And so do I."

Eiji didn't respond. Ash rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms gently around Eiji's back. They could sleep, he supposed, no matter how gross he felt covered in their cum and sweat. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
